The Quirkless Zero
by yesman55
Summary: All men are not created equal. A bitter truth. However, what Lelouch detested was not the truth; rather, his inability to change it. But on one fateful day, everything changed. This is the story of how one Quirkless man changed the world.
1. Chapter 1: Truth

**Welcome to my story! I think it's pretty obvious that Code Geass and My Hero Academia aren't owned by me, but this story and its ideas are mine...so try not to plagiarize.**

 **I think this chapter is complete for now.**

 **Let me know if there are any glaring spelling/grammatical mistakes.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **The Quirkless Zero Chapter 1**

* * *

"What a quirkless loser!"

"Stay down, Lelouch," a boy with ash blond hair sneered, beating a fist into the palm of his hand. As he did, a miniature explosion crackled between his hands. Beside him stood two more boys. One with red wings protruding from his back, one with extending fingers.

"I think we both know that I won't, Bakugo," Lelouch said. He stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes.

"Big mistake, you quirkless zero," Bakugo growled, his eyebrows twitching in irritation.

"Shouldn't have said that, orphan boy," one of the other boys said with anticipation.

Lelouch's eyes widened with rage at the snide remark and he charged at the boys.

 _All men are not created equal. This was reality that governed this world._

 _It was a truth that spat in the face of my existence every day._

"Stay down ya stinkin' Zero," Bakugo said, panting heavily. He was scraped and bruised, but he towered over Lelouch, driving his victim's head into the ground with his foot.

"Hey, get away from him!" someone exclaimed.

It was a red headed girl. She came sprinting towards the boys. One of her hands held a crimson light.

"Crap, Bakugo! It's Kallen!" Bakugo's friends said with fearful expressions.

"That freakin' tomboy!" Bakugo growled. His hands crackled wildly as he turned to face Kallen.

"Get away from Lelouch!" Kallen screamed. She brought her glowing hand in front of her and aimed it at Bakugo. When the glow dissipated, a violent burst of air burst forward from Kallen's hand. In an instant, Bakugo was sent flying backward, struck by Kallen's invisible attack.

"Had enough? There's plenty more where that came from," Kallen said, both her hands emitting the same crimson glow as before.

"Come on Bakugo! Let's get out of here!" the boy with the red wings said.

"What are you saying? Heroes never lose!" Bakugo said as he pulled himself up off the ground, "Besides, she won't be able to land another hit."

"Oh really?" Kallen said as she released another attack. However, this time, Bakugo met her quirk with his, firing off a burst of explosions.

Their exchange went on for some time, neither giving any ground. In the end, though, Bakugo proved to be stronger.

"Ow!" Kallen yelped when she was hit by one of Bakugo's explosions. The blow singed her shoulder and the two of them separated from each other.

"Bakugo, isn't that enough? We're probably going to get into trouble for fighting with a girl!" Bakugo's friends warned.

"Like that matters when she picked a fight with me!" Bakugo exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go!"

"Fine," Bakugo said after a moment, "I'm done here anyway."

"Next time, mind your own business Kozuki, or I won't be so lenient," he threatened.

 _All men are not created equal._

…

* * *

 **Several years later…**

"Lelouch!" a boy called out, opening the door to the school's roof access.

"Izuku, you're too loud…" a fourteen-year-old Lelouch groaned, waking up from his nap. He was dressed in the same middle school uniform as his friend, Izuku Midoriya.

"Lunch is about to end, if we don't hurry we're going to get in trouble with the teacher."

"We?" Lelouch asked, rubbing the fatigue from his eyes.

"Well, I'm not going to go back without you," Midoriya said as he plopped himself down next to Lelouch.

"Not this again," Lelouch said.

"Well, I'm not going to let you flunk out of second year. Besides, if you don't, Kallen's going to drag you by the hair," Midoriya said.

"I know how many days I can miss and still pass," Lelouch said nonchalantly.

"Come on Lelouch," Midoriya said.

"I don't know why you and Kallen even bother," Lelouch sighed.

"LELOUCH!" a girl's voice shrilled through the air.

"Oh shit," Lelouch cursed, scrambling to his feet.

"How many times do I have to do this before you get it through your thick head?" Kallen growled, cracking her knuckles.

"Kallen! I was just about to head back to class with Midoriya," Lelouch lied shamelessly.

"Oh really?" Kallen asked with a raised eyebrow. Then, looking to Midoriya, she asked, "Is that true Izuku?"

"Yup!" Midoriya said rather quickly with a look of horror. He began to sweat under Kallen's fiery gaze.

"Alright then, let's go," Kallen said.

"Yes, let's," Lelouch said, letting out a silent breath of relief.

To be honest, Lelouch did appreciate his friends' efforts to keep his academic career in line. However, it didn't change the fact that he detested being in class. No, it wasn't the fact that the school system was mainly geared to produce heroes. General education systems existed, and the hero systems were quite adept at sifting out the tares. What Lelouch couldn't stand was the idolization of arrogance and vanity.

"Though, I doubt society was any different before Quirks came to be," Lelouch muttered as he stared out his homeroom window.

"Hey Lelouch, did you manage to pack lunch today?" Midoriya asked as he pulled a chair up to Lelouch's desk.

"Huh?" Lelouch asked, breaking away from his thoughts, "Oh. No, I didn't. It wasn't quite within my budget this week."

"You say that every time," Midoriya said, "As usual, my mom packed me some extra food to give you."

"And every time, I say that she didn't need to do that," Lelouch said.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Midoriya said in an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong, Izuku?" Kallen asked as she pulled up a chair as well.

"Oh, you know, Lelouch's just pulling a Lelouch," Midoriya explained.

"Pulling a Lelouch?" Lelouch asked with a glare, clearly unamused.

"He's refusing a free lunch?" Kallen confirmed.

"Yep," Midoriya said.

"A delinquent such as myself doesn't deserve such charity," Lelouch said.

"It wouldn't be charity if you turned your work ethic around as payment," Kallen retorted, pulling out two bento boxes from her bag and setting one in front of Lelouch.

"What is this?" Lelouch asked.

"I made lunch," Kallen replied simply, opening up the lunchbox.

"When did you start cooking, Kallen?" Midoriya asked.

"Just recently," Kallen replied with a shrug.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why?" Lelouch asked.

"Do I have to have a reason?" Kallen asked, her eyebrows twitching in an annoyed manner. The bento lid within her hands cracked slightly from the force of her tightening grip.

"No! No!" Lelouch said with a placative tone.

"Wow, Kallen! That looks pretty good!" Midoriya said.

"Izuku, you need to stop using flattery to bail Lelouch out of the trouble he gets himself into," Kallen said with a disapproving look. Then, her gaze softening, she said, "But thank you."

"No problem," Midoriya chuckled nervously.

"This is pretty good, Kallen," Lelouch said, finishing off one of the rice balls that Kallen had made.

"Thanks, Kallen," Lelouch said.

"You're welcome," Kallen said.

"Do you guys have any plans for the weekend?" Midoriya asked.

"I'm going to visit Naoto, he just got hired at Ingenium's office," Kallen replied.

"That's so cool!" Midoriya said, "His office has been getting a lot of attention lately!"

"I haven't seen Naoto in almost a year," Lelouch said.

"Yeah, he's been too busy lately. This'll be the first time I've seen him in three months," Kallen sighed with a slight tone of disappointment.

"We could go with you," Midoriya muttered nervously.

"That'd be a great idea, Izuku! Naoto would love to see you guys!" Kallen exclaimed. Then, turning to Lelouch she asked, "How about it Lelouch? Do you have any plans?"

"I was thinking of 'working,' considering I'm kind of short on cash this week," Lelouch replied.

"Lelouch, you're still gambling?" Midoriya whispered cautiously.

"Oh? I thought you won enough money in your last game to sustain you in poverty for the next year?" Kallen said, folding her arms disapprovingly.

"It's better than working at a part-time job at some convenience store, which is still against school rules," Lelouch said in his defense, "I'm just choosing the more efficient option."

"What is the reason anyway?" Kallen asked.

"My fridge broke down and my landlord wouldn't replace it. So, I ended up just ordering one this week," Lelouch sighed.

"Hence the lack of lunch," Midoriya said.

"Well, if you would come to class on time, I'd be willing to make you lunch," Kallen huffed, violently stabbing her chopsticks into a piece of chicken.

"You don't need to do that," Lelouch said.

"Well, I'm probably going to make it anyway."

"How would you know that I'd be on time?" Lelouch asked.

"Call me an optimist. You're not going to make me waste food, are you?" Kallen asked, staring Lelouch down.

"Fine," Lelouch said in defeat.

"Cool, are we going to visit Naoto tomorrow?" Midoriya asked.

"If you guys want," Kallen said.

"I'd be down," Lelouch said.

"Then, it's settled."

…

* * *

"Lelouch, have you ever heard of the Purists?" Midoriya asked Lelouch as he browsed on his phone. The two of them were sitting on the evening train. Lelouch had been dozing off and had barely registered Midoriya's question.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't get very much sleep last night," Lelouch said, yawning.

"What was your question?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Some of the obscure websites have been talking about some group called the Purists," Midoriya replied, "I was just wondering if you'd ever heard anything about them?"

Lelouch's disposition suddenly sharpened into a fierce scowl.

"Something wrong?" Midoriya asked.

"I wouldn't take conspiracy theories too seriously if I were you," Lelouch said, "You might end up doing something stupid. Don't you remember that fiasco at that pizza place last year?"

"I'd never do something that insane!" Midoriya exclaimed, causing the few nearby passengers to eye him suspiciously.

"Sorry, I wasn't implying you'd be dumb enough to do something like. I'm just saying that it's dangerous to get obsessed with things that aren't true," Lelouch said.

"Okay, you're probably right," Midoriya said.

 _Sorry, Izuku. I don't like lying to you, but I don't want you to end up like them._

…

* * *

 _"Damn, this bitch is still alive. Pretty impressive for a quirkless whore."_

 _"So's the boy."_

 _"This is getting boring. I wish they'd just die already, like the old guy and the brat."_

 _"Don't speak of uncle in such a manner. He deserves some respect, even if he tainted our family's blood with this harlot."_

 _"At least he put up a fight, this is just pathetic. I mean torture is great and all, but this is getting old."_

 _"How about we try out that new drug?"_

 _"Oh yeah! Did we bring it?"_

 _"Of course, who do you take me for?"_

 _"Let's test it, then."_

 _"P-ple-ase, spare him."_

 _"Oh, don't worry, we won't kill him. You will."_

 _"What are you doing to her!"_

 _"Stop it."_

 _"STOP!"_

…

That night, Lelouch woke up screaming, "STTTTOOOPPP!"

He shot up from his bed, his trembling hand reaching out in front him. Covered in sweat, his body shook as violently as his hand. A wave of nausea suddenly came over him. Lelouch covered his mouth to keep himself from vomiting.

Calm down, it was just a nightmare.

When his stomach settled, Lelouch's eyes floated around the darkness of his bedroom. It was a small dinky room. The only furniture that he owned was a bed, a desk, and a bookcase.

"Why, God? Why won't you just let me forget that night?" Lelouch muttered as he made his way to the kitchen.

His kitchen had the same outdated décor as his bedroom. However, it was stocked with pristine cookware and utensils.

"Damn it, what use is there for a quirkless nobody like me to remember?" he said, leaning against the wall. Tears filled his violet eyes as he sank to the floor.

If only I had a quirk.

If only I had power.

Power to avenge my sister and my parents!

Power to bring those bastards to justice!

…

Morning came all too soon for Lelouch. His alarm clock started blaring from his bedroom as light poured into his apartment. Adding to the chaos, the apartment's old buzzer doorbell sounded.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiitittttttt."

"Lelouch, it's me!" Kallen's voice sounded through the front door.

"Nooo…" Lelouch groaned.

"I'm coming in!" Kallen cheerfully announced as she opened the door. She was holding a couple of grocery bags.

Kallen paused when she saw Lelouch lying the floor.

"Uh, why are you shirtless and on the floor?" she asked.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked, pulling himself to his feet, "I thought that we were going to meet at the train station at noon?"

"I assumed that your fridge hadn't been put in yet, so I thought I'd drop by and see if you had enough to make breakfast," Kallen replied, setting down her groceries on the table.

"Always the detective, aren't you?" Lelouch sighed.

"Wow, not even a thank you. Already pulling a Lelouch this early in the morning," Kallen said, rolling her eyes, as she went through Lelouch's cupboards.

"You wound me, madam," Lelouch said, clenching his chest in an overdramatic gesture.

"I wish you'd tell me when you run out of food like this," Kallen said, her tone dropping down into a sorrowful whisper.

Lelouch pulled Kallen into an embrace from behind, wrapping his arms around Kallen's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, I was going to go shopping tomorrow," he said.

"Liar," Kallen said playfully, turning towards Lelouch.

"Is it lying if you know what I really mean?" Lelouch asked. The two of them were extremely close to each other.

"It is, but I'm sure I'll get over it," Kallen said, pressing her lips against Lelouch's.

Though they never showed it in public, the two of them had been together for almost an entire year. They were so careful in keeping their relationship a secret, even Midoriya had no idea. It wasn't that they preferred their privacy; rather. The three of them had been together for as long as they could remember, and the couple felt their relationship might alienate Midoriya.

It wasn't that they feared the possibility of distancing themselves from their best friend. No, neither Lelouch nor Kallen would allow that to happen. However, they wouldn't put it passed Midoriya's kind nature to isolate himself in the name of giving the couple their appropriate space.

Parting from their kiss, Kallen turned towards Lelouch.

"So, you still haven't answered my question, why were you sleeping on the floor?" Kallen asked.

"It was hot, and I couldn't get any sleep in my bed," Lelouch replied.

"Nightmares, again?" Kallen asked after some thought.

"How'd you know?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, if it had been something so simple, you wouldn't have avoided answering the question the first time," Kallen replied, placing her hands on Lelouch's cheeks.

"That's a lie I won't forgive," Kallen said.

"Sorry," Lelouch said.

…

* * *

"How long is the train ride going to be?" Midoriya asked. He was sitting to Lelouch's right.

"I think a couple of hours," Kallen replied. She sat to left Lelouch's left side.

"Well, at least the train's not crowded," Lelouch said, "Better get comfortable."

"Did you not get much sleep last night, Lelouch?" Midoriya asked.

"Do I look that tired?" Lelouch yawned.

"I don't think you ever get a good night's rest," Kallen said.

"I don't know, I could name a few nights when I got some sleep," Lelouch said with a grin, eyeing her in a suggestive manner.

"Really when?" Midoriya asked.

"It's usually after I watch a movie at Kallen's place," Lelouch replied, causing Kallen to blush.

"Really? I wonder why?" Midoriya asked as he began muttering about the possible explanations, "Could it be the visuals? Screens do tend to make people feel tired but what could it be?"

"I think it's probably Kallen," Lelouch said, making Kallen blush even harder.

"Really? What about her?" Midoriya asked.

"Probably her lectures about the importance of going to school," Lelouch joked.

"Uh…" Midoriya said with a look of fear.

"Lelouch," Kallen growled.

"Ow!" Lelouch yelped as Kallen grabbed him by the ear.

"Sorry, sorry! It was just a joke!" he said.

* * *

 **I think this is where I'll the first chapter. Second chapter will be up some time in the next month. Hopefully, sooner rather than later.**

 **Ideas:**

 **So, I've decided to write two stories.**

 **The second will be called Code Tyrant and it will be about Lelouch meeting All for One and becoming his successor. So, you might be seeing that in a little bit.**

 **A lot of you guys have been saying that Lelouch isn't really suited to be a hero. I get that, but again that's assuming we take Lelouch from the end of R2 and plant him in this world. To clarify, that's not the case for this story. I'm not quite sure how I want Lelouch to develop in this story. We'll see how it goes.**

 **I'm possibly thinking of introducing Stain in the next chapter. Possibly, he comes across Naoto and the kids. That might lead to the direction I was thinking of. What are your thoughts?**

 **Please let me review/PM if you want more! I** **t's going to be a lot easier for me if you guys let me know what you're thinking!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...this isn't complete yet. Sorry, I'm doing this again. There's some ideas at the bottom, so let me know what you think.**

 **There's probably some mistakes. Let me know where.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Quirkless Zero Chapter 2**

* * *

"So, this is Ingenium's office," Midoriya gasped in amazement, the air dripping with his fanboy enthusiasm. The three friends stood in front of a large but quaint office building.

"I wonder where Naoto is? He told me that he'd meet us in front of the building," Kallen said, looking at her watch.

"I'm guessing he's running late as usual," Lelouch said with a chuckle.

"Kallen, Lelouch, Izuku!" Naoto's voice sounded. He was running down the street, dressed in his hero costume. His uniform was rather simple, a red jacket and a pair of black pants. The only thing that stood out was his right gauntlet.

"Naoto!" Kallen said, running up to her brother and giving him a hug.

"Hey sis, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you! How've you been?" Naoto asked.

"Good, but I'd be better if you visited Mom and me more often!" Kallen scolded, punching Naoto in the stomach.

"I see some things don't change," Naoto groaned, holding his stomach.

"It's just her way of saying she missed you," Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, my brother in suffering, it's so good to see you," Naoto said, giving the boy a hug.

"Long time no see," Lelouch said.

"Naoto! What does your gauntlet do?" Midoriya asked.

"Izuku, I was hoping you'd ask!" Naoto said, showing off the device, "It helps me manipulate my quirk output. It has three different outputs, but I've been tinkering with a new setting. Though, there are a few kinks I've got to work out."

"Can we see a demonstration?" Midoriya asked, getting excited.

"Sure, Ingenium has a target range in the basement," Naoto replied, "Let me introduce you guys to the boss and then we can go downstairs."

…

"Sorry, guys. I thought he was in," Naoto said as he finished making adjustments on his gauntlet.

"It's not like it's your fault," Kallen said.

"I appreciate the sentiment," Naoto said, with an appreciative smile.

"The first setting focuses my energy into a sustained beam. I can manage to do something similar without the gauntlet, but it's not as strong. Let me show you," he said, pointing his ungloved hand down the target range. He fired off a burst of energy, hitting one of the many targets hanging on the wall. The blast left a small singe mark on the target.

"Now, with the gauntlet," Naoto said, pointing his gloved hand down. He fired off another blast. This time, the beam was much larger and destroyed the target that it hit.

"The second setting is a bit harder to demonstrate, but it manipulates my energy blasts to disrupt electrical circuits," Naoto said, "Though, it has a much shorter range."

"What about the last one?" Lelouch asked.

"The last one uses this retractable blade," Naoto said, producing a large blade from the back of his gauntlet's hand.

"The physical blade can't cut anything without my quirk," he said as the blade began to glow red.

"Considering the way it retracts, I'm guessing it's hollow when it's extended?" Midoriya asked, "Does that mean it isn't designed for combat?"

"Not exactly, its got some complicated wiring in it," Naoto replied, "But you're right, it's not meant to go head to head with a sword. However, it could be useful in certain rescue situations."

"That's so cool!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Thanks, Izuku. I really missed your enthusiasm," Naoto said.

"Now, Kallen, show me what you can do," Naoto said, gesturing at the range.

"I don't know, Naoto," Kallen said hesitantly.

"Come on, it's not often you get permission to use your quirk. Don't hold back," Naoto said.

Kallen looked to Lelouch for a moment with uncertain eyes.

The gesture made Lelouch sigh inwardly. He knew that Kallen was trying to be mindful of his—and Midoriya's—quirkless status, but he wished she wouldn't seek his approval in such things.

"Go for it Kallen," Lelouch said anyway, trying to sound supportive.

"Okay," Kallen said, aiming both her hands at one of the targets.

Kallen took a deep breath and focused.

"Oh boy," Lelouch whispered, sensing a shift in the air of the room.

Then, Kallen fired off a massive surge of red energy, violently shaking the air. The blast obliterated all the targets and left a massive burn mark on the concrete wall.

"Holy hell," Naoto said, his jaw hanging open.

"Sorry, you did say not to hold back," Kallen said sheepishly

"As impressive as usual," Lelouch said with a small smile.

"Kallen, I didn't know you could do that!" Midoriya said, pulling out his notebook and scribbling furiously into it.

"Dang Kallen, I couldn't output that much at your age," Naoto said with awe, "I can't imagine what you're going to be able to do by the time you graduate!"

"Thanks Naoto," Kallen said, getting even more embarrassed.

"What about you guys?" Naoto asked, turning to Lelouch and Midoriya, "Anything new happen to you guys since the last time I saw you?"

"Nothing much, still quirkless as before," Lelouch said, sounding blunter than he intended.

Naoto didn't seem to mind, though, proceeding to ask, "Are you still frustrating your peers by being top of the class without showing up to school?"

"Lelouch comes to class these days," Midoriya replied.

"What?!" Naoto said with a completely shocked expression, "Lelouch, are you actually becoming a decent person? What happened to my genius good-for-nothing little bro?"

"Don't encourage him!" Kallen snapped.

"I mean, if I was a genius like Lelouch, I'd be spending my time on more fruitful things," Naoto said, "Like learning a martial art or inventing support items."

"It's not like I haven't tried. All the martial arts studios in the city wouldn't let me join because they thought I should be in school. As for inventing things, it's hard to find the resources to fund such a hobby," Lelouch sighed.

"I didn't know you looked into all those things, Lelouch," Midoriya said, "Sorry, I doubted your character."

"Me too, Lelouch," Kallen said, "You never told us."

"Gee thanks guys, I'm so glad my friends have so much faith in me," Lelouch said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, if you're not that busy, you could spend your time looking for a girlfriend!" Naoto said.

"What?" Kallen asked with a flushed expression.

"Think about it!" Naoto said excitedly, "You go to a girl's house to help her with homework, you accidentally brush each other's hands while studying, and you both blush and fall in love like on TV!"

"Having a girlfriend does sound nice," Lelouch said with grin, "But I can't."

"Huh? Why not Lelouch?" Naoto asked.

"Because of Kallen," Lelouch said, causing Kallen to freeze.

"What about Kallen?" Naoto and Midoriya both asked with a confused look.

"She intimidates all of the girls in our class," Lelouch replied.

"No, I don't!" Kallen exclaimed, fuming slightly.

"I can see that," Naoto said with a contemplative expression.

"Naoto!" Kallen said, glaring at her brother.

"You're not really helping your case there, Sis," Naoto chuckled.

"Hey, are you guys hungry?" Midoriya asked, changing the subject, "I kind of want to get some lunch."

"You guys didn't eat before coming?" Naoto asked.

"We did, but it's been a few hours. I could eat," Lelouch replied.

"Yeah, me too. Naoto's treat?" Kallen suggested.

"What? Why do I have to treat you guys?" Naoto asked.

"Well, you have a decent job," Kallen replied, "You can't exactly claim that you're broke."

"Yeah, I read recently that Ingenium's known for paying his employees well," Lelouch mentioned with a mischievous smile.

"You guys are horrible," Naoto said with a chuckle.

…

* * *

 **So, on the possibility of keeping Midoriya alive:**

 **Lelouch's parents prepared a trust for him that included all of their inheritance. When Lelouch turns 15, the trust becomes available. He uses the funds to becomes a hero/vigilante. However,** **I was still thinking giving Lelouch a quirk from C.C.**

 **Otherwise, I was thinking of introducing Stain and causing an "incident"...**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
